Best Friends to Lovers
by Elizabeth'sdoll
Summary: Sora and Riku share their feelings but what hardships await their new relationship? SoraxRiku
1. Chapter 1

**You know, I don't own KH or any characters but I sure wish I did. Enjoy guys!~**

Toss. "_I wonder what he's doing?" _Turn. "_Should I call him?" _Shift. "_Why am I thinking about him?"_ Fidget. "_Fine, I guess I'll call him." _Sora rolled over, after much deliberation, and reached for the cellphone charging on the nightstand beside his bed. From memory, Sora punched in Riku's number and waited.

Just as Sora was about to hang up a groggy "Hello?" came through the phone. Sora didn't know what to say so he remained silent. "Sora, is everything okay?"

"I'm...I'm not sure..." Sora replied honestly. Sora and Riku had been friends for as long as either could remember and Sora had never had a problem with being able to tell Riku anything or with talking Riku's ear off. Now, for some reason, Sora didn't know what to say.

"I'm coming over!" Riku said worriedly.

"No don-" Sora was cut off by the beep indicating that the call had ended. Sora didn't want to see Riku!...or did he? To see those beautiful forest green eyes... "Wait, what!? What the heck am I thinking?" Sora unlocked and opened the window that faced the ebbing waves of the ocean. Riku and Sora spent everyday on the island cradled within the sea. Even on stormy days they would just row together against the waves that thrashed against the small craft. "_Droplets of sea water would cling to Riku's hair and the silver would sparkle." _Sora shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Boo!" Riku popped up from bellow Sora's window, making Sora jump. "Haha! Scared ya! Now move over so I can get in!" Riku hopped into Sora's room.

"Wh-why are you dressed like that!?" Sora flushed at the sight of Riku only wearing his boxers.

"Maybe because it's one in the morning and I was sleeping. Besides, you're wearing the same thing. Now, what's wrong? Was it your dad again? Or didja just wanna see me?"

"No, it wasn't him this time." Sora's hand went to his ribs, the last bone to be broken by his father's most recent drunken rampage. "I guess..." Sora trailed off.

"You guess what?"

"I guess I just wanted to see you," Sora said quietly. He hadn't meant to but he had started crying. He was just so confused. They had been best friends for so long, could it be possible to have feelings for Riku?

Riku held Sora and stroked his hair. "It's gonna be alright Sora. You just have to tell me what's wrong." Sora looked up at Riku, hesitated, then pressed his lips against his best friend's.

Shock took hold of Riku's features, and yet, he did not pull away. For a moment he hesitated then gave into Sora's kiss. Riku's hands slid down to Sora's back, bringing the two closer. Sora's arms wrapped around Riku's neck and he parted his lips just enough to allow his tongue to seek access into Riku's mouth. Riku allowed it but quickly took dominance. Both their breathing became deeper, heavier, wanting more and more of eachother. Riku began advancing toward Sora's bed.

Once Sora felt his calf bump the side of his bed he pulled away. He looked at Riku and said, "Riku...I think I love you."

Riku smiled his breath-taking smile and said, "I KNOW I love you." He pulled Sora in for a quick kiss then pushed him back onto the bed.

**Elizabeth'sdoll here! I apologize for the cut off and the shortness of the chapter but this IS my first fanfic (:D) so please review and let me know if it looks like it may be worth continuing? Thanks a ton guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, Hi guys! So I've got Chapter 2 here for you. Thanks for all the comments and follows! ^-^ It makes me really happy! :D So I hope you like this one too! No I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the KH characters.***

"Sora...Sora." Riku's voice echoed from somewhere far off. "Sora, wake up..!" Sora was jolted from his sleep by smacking into the hard floor of his room.

"What the hell?" Sora asked himself. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Riku standing before him. "Riku!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Sora. Sorry I missed your call last night. I tried to call you back but you must have already fallen asleep." Riku reached his hand out to help Sora up but was pushed away by a very upset Sora. "Sora..." Riku said with a very hurt tone.

"Riku...you're lying! You came over last night! Why!? Why are you saying you didn't? Was it-"

"Was what?"

"Was...nevermind."

Riku kneeled and pulled Sora into a hug. Sora flushed by nuzzled against Riku's toned chest. He could feel Riku's heart beat. He looked up at Riku.

"Sora, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Riku asked while wiping Sora's tears away. Sora only shook his head. "Your eyes are really pretty when you cry, you know that?"

Sora's head shot up. He looked at Riku with disbelief. "What? What did you say?"

"Your eyes. They look really pretty."

"Really? Everyone says so, but why?"

"People can say whatever they want but no one knows your eyes like I do. The brilliant blues that shine when you're happy, the ocean blues that could make a Heartless cry when you're sad, the firey sapphires when you're pissed. I've seen them all, evoked them all. I've studied them for years. So when people tell you that, they don't know a damn thing."

"Riku..." Sora stopped crying and looked up at his best friend.

"Yes, Sora?" Riku asked softly and slowly. He's eyes were caring but analytical, searching Sora's face, taking in the details he knew so well.

"Riku, I love you!" Sora shouted then buried his face in Riku's chest. Sora felt Riku's hand on the back of his head. From between sobs Sora heard a faint whisper.

"Wh-what?" Sora hiccuped.

"I said stop crying and listen," Riku repeated while rocking Sora. Gradually, Sora stopped crying. "Sora, you are an amazing fighter, a great friend, funny, smart (even though empty-headed), kind, happy, and all around amazing. We've been friends since I held you when you were a baby. But damn you can be oblivious."

"What do you mean oblivious!?" Sora pouted.

Riku lifted Sora's chin and gently pressed his lips against Sora's. "I love you too, dummy. I have for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well..because of Kiari. Everyone thought you two...well, loved each other."

"I do love her. But not how you mean. You two are my world but you..I looked and looked for you because I love you Riku. Love you." Sora again started crying.

"So emotional, so cute," Riku said while holding Sora's cheek in his palm. He used his thumb to erase the tear that was trickling down. Riku kissed Sora again and Sora let him dominate. When the kiss broke Riku asked, "Sora, will you be mine?"

Sora smiled and excitedly agreed. "Can we go to the island Riku?"

"Anything you'd like."

**Later on the island**

Sora took hold of Riku's hand as they strolled to their favorite spot, not caring who saw. Riku hopped up on to the bent tree, his back at the bend, then helped Sora up to sit on his lap. They took in the beauty of the sunset over the sparkling water, they talked of trivial things, but mostly just enjoyed each others company.

"Hey look! It's Kiari! Hi Kiari!" Sora shouted, waving his hand wildly in the air.

"Sora! Hey, Sora! You're gonna knock us over! W-woah!" It was far too late for any warning as Sora's wiggling plunged the two into the salty calm of the ocean. Riku bobbed up and gasped for air. He floated, waiting for Sora to appear above the water so they could swim back to shore but Sora didn't resurface. "Sora! Sora!" Riku shouted frantically.

Sora swam just behind Riku then surged forward, sending him through the surface of the water. "Boo!" Sora exclaimed. He jumped on Riku playfully but Riku just shook him off. Riku looked serious and gestured toward the shore. Sora obeyed and began making his way to the sand. "It was just a joke," Sora pouted mentally.

Once both were on land Riku looked at Sora. He knew he felt bad for upsetting Riku but gave him a rap on the head anyway. Before Sora could whine, Riku pulled him into a tight embrace. "Never, ever, do that again. He had me worried Sora. Promise me I won't lose you."

"I promise Riku. It took too long to find you, I'm not letting you go now."

**And that's that folks. I know it's not all that great or anything buuuuut comment! Also, sorry it took so long to update. I've got some stuff goin on and it takes certain conditions for me to write anything decent. So comment with criticisms and suggestions, likes and dislikes, or just say hi! XD ~Elizabeth'sdoll**


End file.
